Abstract Administrative Core The central objective of the Administrative Core is to further the CPRC Specific Aims. Specific derivative objectives are: (1) to provide leadership to the CPRC and representation of the CPRC within and outside Columbia University; (2) to garner resources from and establish strong working relationships with various units throughout the university; (3) to facilitate and stimulate intellectual interchange and research collaboration among CPRC researchers by supporting the work of the Development and Computing and Methods Cores and the four Primary Research Areas; (4) to manage and coordinate the Center s activities; (5) to assist with proposal development, budgeting, preparing IRB applications, and fiscal monitoring of collaborative projects that cut across CPRC units; and (6) to update and modify the CPRC website to facilitate internal communication and to increase the visibility and impact of the CPRC at Columbia and beyond. The Administrative core is led by the CPRC co-directors Irwin Garfinkel and Constance A. Nathanson in the first year and Jane Waldfogel and Sandro Galea in years two through five of the proposed P2C grant four highly qualified scholars with substantial administrative experience. It is staffed by a program manager, M.K. Babcock; two program coordinators, Mariela Alburges and Laura Goldenkranz; and student assistants and interns. The Administrative Core helps achieve CPRC specific aims by providing the following services: 1) outreach to secure funds from the University to support the CPRC and to stimulate collaborations; 2) center administration and budget management; 3) staff support for all CPRC activities; 4) staff support the for primary research area (PRA) working groups and mini-conferences; 5) staff support for the Development and Computing and Methods Cores activities and events; and 6) mentorship of junior scholars in conjunction with the Development Core.